mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Boo/Tako's version
Gravity is normally no obstacle to a Boo, but Tako's Big boo is seemingly incapable of levitating under its own ghostly power, having to resort to jumping around like a plumber just to get some air time. Big boo's offensive options are limited by its moveset being entirely comprised of five attacks, only two of which aren't restricted by a Power cost; however, elevated health and invincibility while jumping give it strong defensive capabilities. ) |Image=File:TakoBigBooport.png |Creator=Tako |Downloadlink=Re.色々EXE |Resolution=Low}} Gameplay Big boo is an unconventional five-button character that uses alongside and , but only has a single move assigned to each of those buttons, which gives the character five moves to use in total, three of which (フェイクキラー, マグナムキラー and 拡散テレサ) require Power in order to be used, effectively limiting the character to using the two non-Power consuming attacks (ファイア and エレクトロマジック) until it is able to build up enough Power for it use the Power-consuming attacks. Big boo has both smaller than average hurtboxes and double the Life stat of a standard character, allowing it to avoid some attacks which go over its hurbox and last longer against attacks that do make contact with it. Contrary to what might be expected from the character, Big boo doesn't float in mid-air and can only become airborne via a jump which has the speed to take it from one side of the stage to the other, something that comes in stark contrast to the character's comparatively pitiful walking speeds, which is the only way it can move along the ground due to the absence of both a forward and backwards dash; furthermore, Big boo lacks any hurtboxes while either jumping or initiating the jump, allowing it to get out of a corner and/or move across the screen without fear of being punished. Due to some sort of bug in the character, Big boo is able to retain its invincibility while either crouching or moving in any direction the moment it lands, allowing it to potentially stall out the timer if its overall Life percentage exceeds that of the opponent's. Big boo's sole direct offensive option prior to gaining at least 1000 Power is ファイア, as エレクトロマジック is a very slow moving non-damaging move that instead deals a large amount of negative knockback when it makes contact with the opponent, regardless of whether they blocked it or not, so that Big boo can try to chain it into one of its close ranged Power consuming attacks, though the speed of of the negative knockback can make it difficult to time the chain correctly and can potentially pull the opponent through Big boo. In order to build up Power, the character has to use ファイア as many times as possible, which means getting closer to the opponent to increase the rate in which the attack can be spammed, something that can easily be achieved by using the attack in conjunction with walking towards the opponent; however, while this attack can't deal chip damage to an opponent, it can leave them in permanent blockstun should Big boo get close enough, which can then lead into getting close enough to the opponent so that the attack will come out on frame 1, making the attack unblockable for an easy infinite which otherwise dwarfs using the character's Power consuming moves. Big boo uses the M.U.G.E.N default A.I. due to lacking its own custom A.I., which means that most of what it does is entirely at random, though it will prioritise jumping around a lot and has a habit of blocking most attacks, which combined with the aforementioned lack of hurtboxes while jumping makes it difficult for an opponent to land a hit on it; the A.I.'s random nature also means it will attack infrequently, as it will be unable to use the Power consuming attacks without Power and has to hope that the RNG allows it to use ファイア or エレクトロマジック just so it can build up enough Power, at which point it will usually use フェイクキラー before it is able to build up enough Power to use either of the more expensive moves. The difficulty of landing a hit on Big boo combined with the character's elevated Life stat and infrequency of attacking makes it a tediously annoying opponent to face that takes a long time to go down, while also offering very little in the way of a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | | }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen- Big Boo Fight Against the Mario Bros. AN Mugen Request 436 Waluigi & Servbot VS Big Boo & Kano ST64 MUGEN Pac Man vs Big Boo Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Tako Category:Characters made in 2005